


Jimon's - not that good - Christmas Eve

by RafaSnape15



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: But loved the idea, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Christmas Smut, Credits in the notes, EVERYTHING GOES WRONG, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Plans not always works, Things are going terribly in Christmas, This is one week later, Tumblr Prompt, jimon, not my prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:08:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22042336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RafaSnape15/pseuds/RafaSnape15
Summary: After five years together Jace decided to make a special celebration just for him and his boyfriend. He cleaned the house, cooked his best dish and even bought the best gift he could think of. So where did everything gone so wrong?
Relationships: Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland
Kudos: 33





	Jimon's - not that good - Christmas Eve

**Author's Note:**

> Hello people!   
> This were supposed to be here before Christmas, but life is life and it is late... According to my mom though it is Christmas for around 8 days or something like that so Merry Christmas!
> 
> Oh! No beta in this one and english is not my first language, so sorry for any mistakes. If you see any and feel like it, please let me know so I can fix it!
> 
> Not my entirely my idea, it were based in a prompt from tumblr, all the credits are at the end to not give any spoilers to the ones that don't like it!
> 
> Have fun!

Simon moaned once more, moving in the tall bed. He felt as everyone of his nerves were painfully receiving all environmental stimuli around him and it were the worst thing he ever felt in his 22 years of life. 

Jace, sitted on a chair by Simon’s side bitted his own lips and caressed Simon’s hand. He felt so bad for all that situation! How did they end up like this today of all days? Everything started some hours before but felt like a whole life before. 

Simon were the best friend of Jace’s ex-girlfriend, Clary, that dumped him for some random army guy. Simon were really kind with Jace back then and they became good friends, confidents. And since Simon got so close to Jace’s siblings, he were invited to every special occasion, including Christmas Eve. It meant that Izzy and Max got plenty time to try and put both of them under the mistletoe.

The plan didn’t quite work, but in that same night they got drunk and aggressively made out in the kitchen after everyone went asleep so they called it a victory.  
Simon and Jace were together since that christmas five years before and this year were the first time they would spend the date all by themselves. No siblings doing pranks, no parents around, just the two of them. Jace planned what he called “the ultimate fun couple night” full of surprises and all Simon had to do were stay all day away from their shared apartment.

Jace got dinner ready, gifts under the tree, low light in the bedroom and all toys they would need to enjoy the night at its fullest were in place.

At 9pm Simon called that were going back home from his sister house with a couple more gifts.

“Go straight to the guests bedroom and take a shower on that bathroom, okay?” Jace allerted him while finishing set the table. “Don’t spy!”

“This is the only straight thing I’ll be doing tonight and only because you asked nicely” Simon laughed of his own bad joke before turning off the phone.

Jace rolled his eyes at his boyfriend but the idea of all the ‘not straight’ things they would do made him smile, so he decided to say nothing against it. He could hear when Simon got home and went take a shower before dinner, Simon not even bothering checking on Jace, once he knew the blond would shout at him for not following direct orders.

Simon didn’t took long on the shower, founding one of his clothes at the guests bed. It were one of the looks he usually used in his concerts and that Jace admitted once or twice that made him look hotter than he already was. Simon had a smirk in his face when he got to the dining room, knowing exactly where that night were going to end and loving every second of it.

“That smells like heaven” Simon complimented to the general direction of the kitchen.

“My classic pasta and some salad” Jace answered carrying the main dish to the table “With extra pepper for your weird taste.” 

“Hey!” Simon protested hugging Jace from behind “my taste is just fine! What did you made for desert?”

Jace just gave his convinced smile and turned around to give Simon a deep kiss. The feeling were still the same as it were five years before, except now he weren’t that drunk.

“Let's start with the salad, then we worry about desert.”

They started to eat the salad in silence, looking at each other and exchanging smiles from time to time. Simon were usually too talkative, but Jace enjoyed this moments of silence between them, where he could only watch Simon. He also loved the moments where Simon were talking more than breathing, but he would never let the other know it.

Simon on the other hand got surprised from time to time with how lucky he were to have Jace in his life. He could never imagine that a guy like Jace would look at him, but then he remembered how wrong people were about Jace and got even happier for getting to know the real him.

When the pasta came, Jace looked anxiously at Simon, hoping the other would appreciate it. The sounds coming from Simon’s throat were enough to send shivers down his spine. Enough to make him take a sip of his water if they wanted to pass the pasta before the fun really begins. Jace would need a lot of distraction to not jump on Simon and rip his clothes apart.

“How were it with your sister?” Jace’s voice were as trembled as he thought it would be.

“Good” Simon answered with a full mouth “She said you should come next time.” he swallowed “The baby is almost here and mom is already driving her crazy”

“Elaine will not let go of her grandchild that easily” Jace laughed knowing his mother-in-law very well.

“Don’t say that word next to her!” Simon adverted “She’ll start asking when do we pretend to give her some grandkids too.”

Jace choked on some of his own pasta. They had talked about marriage before but kids were yet a far away subject. They were too young yet, Simon’s career were just starting, Jace’s candy store were not that profitable too and kids demanded too much money and time.

“Will not say it” Jace said finally causing Simon to laugh harder.

“Calm down, she’ll be better once the baby arrives” Simon said holding Jace’s hand “or at least I hope so… I had to remind her that is not that easy, I mean we are both men and we can’t just forget to use some protection to have kids.”

“Tell me you didn’t talked about our sex life to your mom and sister” Jace stared at Simon knowing very much that he were giving the reduced version of his answer.

“Well, Raphael were there too…” Simon got a little red reminding his brother-in-law’s jokes, but decided to put more pasta in his mouth. Didn’t worked since Jace kept staring even harder at him so Simon changed his strategy. “What about opening gifts?”

With a sigh, Jace gave up and got up pulling Simon with him to sit by their Christmas tree. There were few boxes, some clothes from both their parents, a new game from Max to Simon, Alec’s and Magnus’s gift card to a sexshop downtown - definetly Magnus’s idea - and a pretty picture frame from Izzy with the picture they took at Jace’s last birthday with all family reunited.

“This one is light” Simon said trying to open a red box “but there’s no indication of who it came from.”

“Oh” Jace sat closer to him “this one is mine. To both of us” If the grin in his face were not an indication of what may be in the box, Simon could have an idea by the logo at the back of it.

A little scared of what could be there since Jace have some really crazy ideas sometimes, Simon opened the box and sighed relieved to see only a little bottle inside it. He took it out of the box to read the name. With a little laugh he looked back to Jace.

“A peppermint lube?”

“You weirdly likes lots of pepper and I enjoy some mint, is a special occasion... So why not?”

“Makes sense, but still” Simon laughed and kissed Jace quickly. “What about we see how it tastes in the bedroom so I can have my desert?”

Not holding back anymore, Jace pulled Simon to himself and kissed him like he wanted to do since he saw that skinny jeans on him. They knew the path to the bedroom without needing to look, but it didn’t mean some stuff weren’t thrown on the ground while they took turns pinning each other at the walls and taking off clothes.

Jace’s button shirt stayed somewhere in the living room while Simon’s belt were stuck at the door of the guest’s room. Their shoes were around the hallway and pants halfway out once they got in their own bedroom. The new lube were stuck in Simon’s hand, the only thing he wouldn’t drop in that moment.

Simon noticed briefly the new bedclothes and the low light, but all his focus were at taking Jace’s pants out. In the eager of taking Simon’s shirt, Jace got it stuck in his head, making both of them laugh. Instead of helping him take out completely the piece of cloth, Jace started to kiss the surprisingly muscular chest that he knew very well. Travelling in it with no logical path.

Simon’s hands managed to take the shirt out and were now at Jace’s back, applying more pressure everytime the other’s mouth went close to his underwear. Jace’s ear drinking from the sounds coming from Simon, they were even better than the ones he made while eating.

Going back to Simon’s mouth, Jace layed in his back letting Simon take the lead too. He loved when Simon were bossy with his gestures, commanding Jace’s body and making it pleasurable for both of them. And when underwears went off and it were skin to skin everywhere, they both felt like paradise.

“I think I want to taste my desert” Simon said and then whispered in Jace’s ear “then you can eat yours.”

Jace moaned but stopped Simon’s hand that were still holding the lube bottle. “I wanted to switch today, I need to feel you.”

Simon kissed him again more gentle but still hungry, knowing that it could be hard for Jace to ask for it. Simon had been with boys before in more than one way and were comfortable with a lot of different things, but Jace only had Simon and even after five years, Jace felt too vulnerable in their relationship. They both loved how Jace would be the tough one in any other aspect of their relationship and Simon the soft one, but in bed they changed it so naturally.

“We should do both” Simon said opening the lube and putting some in Jace’s hand.

Jace started to spread the lube at Simon’s length looking at his eyes all the time. When he felt like it were enough, he started to kiss his way down Simon’s chest till he got to where he wanted. Simon’s moans were enough to give him more willing to keep doing what he were doing. Jace putted some more lube on his fingers and tested Simon’s entrance, knowing exactly how to touch him to drive him crazy but to not end the fun yet.

But then, after one minute or two, something changed. Simon’s moans were not right, they were different somehow.

“Jace” Simon called and pulled Jace’s hair “I’m not okay.”

With this Jace looked at him again and he couldn't believe it. He thought that Simon were just too turned on, but then Simon were starting to swollen all over his face and arms and even his legs and his…

“By the angel! Simon! What happened?”

Thinking fast, Jace took some large pajamas and helped Simon to get dressed before getting some random clothes for himself. Jace took them to the car in less than five minutes and drove like crazy. By the time they got to the hospital Simon were complaining of not getting enough air in his lungs.

It were a mess, Jace carried Simon bride style into the emergency room, screaming that his boyfriend couldn’t breath. Nurses came and took them to a bed asking Jace to lay Simon there while the doctor came in a hurry identifying an allergy situation and then medicine were applied directly at Simon’s veins.

Simon almost passed out seeing the needle they put on his vein to put the medicine and some sorum, but when he focused in Jace’s terrified expression he managed to stay awake and tried to calm down his panicked boyfriend with no success.

“Mr. Lewis, I’m asking for some exams to be sure it isn’t something more serious. I’ll be back when the results are ready to check you again.”

With that the doctor went away and that’s how they ended in that position, waiting for the exams to get ready, Simon still very sensitive and sore, not in the way he expected for the night, and Jace feeling guilty. 

Of course the staff of the hospital loved the story Jace screamed in panic when they got inside minutes earlier about how Simon ended up like that. After all an intoxication because of peppermint lube in christmas eve right in the middle of a ‘private party’ were not common at all.

And maybe Jace’s scared face and questions to the nurses of “it were only a few minutes of contact, how could he almost die?” and “How is his dick and butt connected to his throat?” weren’t of much help. Asking if Simon’s member would fall from his body because “I never seen it that big, and it usually are really big” were not the best idea too to keep the hospital staff from casually passing around the place the were waiting for the doctor.

Simon were just to tired and in pain to make Jace stop, so he just turned around in the bed and made his best to try and get some rest in the two hours it took for the doctor to go back.

The doctor cleared Simon to go when the sun were rising in the sky, advising them to look for a specialist to consult what types of lube they could use in a safer way since other ones could make Simon’s allergy attack again. The ride home were silent, Jace feeling extremely guilty and Simon too tired to talk.

They decided to take a shower and go to bed, all sexual desire suppressed by the last events, specially since Jace were too afraid of touching Simon and hurting him again. It were only when they were laying in their bed that Jace spoke.

“I’m so sorry for it, babe, I only wanted to give you some different experience, some good story to remember…”

“Don’t worry, it is a good story to remember. At least we made the hospital a happier place at Christmas Eve, that’s the spirit of the holliday” Simon laughed and kissed Jace’s chest.

Rolling his eyes, Jace smiled to Simon and they both fell asleep cuddled together. The peppermint lube were packed the next day with a note to ‘use carefully’ and sent to Magnus and Alec’s place in return for the indication of Magnus that leaded Jace to that evil bottle.

**Author's Note:**

> My first Jimon, so please be kind and tell me how it went! 
> 
> Prompt in: https://promptinspiration.tumblr.com/post/134744507478/things-are-going-terribly-christmas-aus
> 
> “We were gonna have Christmas sex but it turns out that you’re allergic to the peppermint lube I bought for the occasion and now we’re spending Christmas Eve in the ER oh god I’m so sorry” AU
> 
> Chocolate kisses to everyone and happy new year already!


End file.
